cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone TheLegend (Stone Starcruiser)
Stone Starcruiser was a leading member of the New Clan Prime, and a close associate of his family members, which included Setinal Prime, Adin Lightninggunner and Markus Rimmet. 12 Years An Orphan Starcruiser was born on the planet Naboo. At the age of 5 his parents ran away and he was on the street all by himself, forced to live a life no child deserves to live in. Starcruiser had to steal food from vendors, dumpsters, and trash bins. His clothes were constantly messy with dirt, stains, and sometimes blood from people on the street just beating him up. He never really did stay in one place, usually sleeping under bridges or in boxes he found. But at the age of 12 he was bored living on Naboo; he craved adventure. So he got onto a ship and went to Ryloth, wandering the streets for a few days. A little more than a week later Starcruiser overheard a Jedi talking to some people in a building, listening to their conversation about politics. After a few minutes the Jedi walked outside and the boy followed him to his ship. He sensed Starcruiser and turned around. He bent down, looked the boy in the eye and asked, "Are you lost, young one?" Starcruiser said, "No, I'm not lost, I don't have a family or a house to live in." So after a few minutes of talking the Jedi told Starcruiser his name was Setinal Prime and Stone told him his name. Prime took Starcruiser to his ship and the pair went to Coruscant. A New Family and The New Clan Prime When they got to Coruscant the pair went to Prime's house. The Jedi cleaned Starcruiser up, gave him clothes, and fed him a good meal. As it turned out, Prime had another kid too, and his brother, Avatar Korra, who now left the family and later changed his name, lived with him. The other boy's name was Rex. The two became playmates and good friends, despite Rex being stubborn. Rex's habits of always breaking stuff, getting into fights, and simply not listening to Prime often irritated Starcruiser.The youngest out of the brothers was Mace. All of Prime's kids were adopted and soon he adopted Stone. After a while, Rex ran away and the rapidly-expanding Prime family never saw him again. Starcruiser lived with Prime's other brother Adin Lightninggunner for a while. Lightninggunner was almost more of a main father figure for Starcruiser since Prime was fighting in the Clone Wars so much. One day when Prime came back home, he brought a young man home with him. His name was Markus Rimmet, and had a long history of dark side abuse. By this time Prime himself had succumb to the dark side and converted his entire family into Sith, forming the New Clan Prime. Prime's lofty goals for a Sith Empire had limited success. The Clan waged war against several Jedi as well as other Sith before Prime returned to the light side, bringing the family back with him. Only Rimmet resisted the change, which severely affected Starcruiser; the two had quickly become very close. Eventually, Prime disappeared and was presumed dead, and despite the Clan's efforts to create Prime spliter groups, the family eventually grew apart, except for Starcruiser, Lightninggunner, Rimmet and family friend Rulan Shipdancer. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Mandalorian Category:Nabooian Category:Sith